


"Off with his head"

by Malikishtarismywaifu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! R (Manga)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mild Gore, Off with his head song, Other, Song Lyrics, going against tradition, ishtar family, once again projecting onto the characters lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malikishtarismywaifu/pseuds/Malikishtarismywaifu
Summary: Off with his head, it's all for the best,My eyes hang down with sorrow.I moan and bellow for lost tomorrows,Gone away.Off with his head, you lose what you bet.Your will reigns down with terror oh see,The horror oh feel,Upon us all.
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Marik Ishtar
Kudos: 1





	"Off with his head"

**Author's Note:**

> Tips in the comments are appreciated!!   
> A song lyric fic cuz I felt the lyrics fit slightly with Malik's past??? Also lmao slight (mild) projection here

_"Off with his head, it's all for the best"_

Those words pulse through my ears, through my head, freezing me in place- I couldn't move. Tears framed my round cheeks, meeting at my chin, dripping down to the cold stone beneath my scarred feet.

_My eyes hang down with sorrow.  
I moan and bellow, for lost tomorrows, gone away._

I knew this day would come- and yet I wasn't ready just yet I needed more sky instead of plain walls that chip away at my sanity each night, more soft sand instead of rough stone against my sore feet, more fresh air instead of the rotting scent of the corpse I'm forced to worship each day I needed more, more more more more more-

My own voice rang in my ears, it's volume frightening me. I needed to Stop and yet I couldn't. I yelled and thrashed- the tears never stuttering. I was faintly aware of a Sting on my waist- my nails digging into my own skin- I was faintly aware of everything, my mind growing distant, protecting me from the horrors of what the Ishtar name would bring upon me, the burden with which to be carried upon my back, my flesh.

It only worked for so long.

It all came back so suddenly, I was numb for a few, peaceful seconds before my screams tore through the chamber, the metallic smell of fresh blood invading my nostrils. I could feel it, the blade slamming into my back with force, using me like I was some kind of slab, parchment paper to store the King's memories.

I was meant to feel proud? Honoured to obey a dead king who knows nothing of me? Happy to sit around and let them scar me, stain their hands with my blood so as not to anger the gods? 

_My will reigns down with terror oh see,_

I won't let that happen. I will not allow hundreds and thousands of others like me to be treated like dogs and nothing but scraps of meat, to be choked by a leash their family name surrounds them with. I won't let it happen I won't let it happen I won't let it happen I won't let it happen-

_The horror oh feel, the fury  
Upon us all._


End file.
